


Advantages

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla's learning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages

The advantage of having a lover of the same sex was fairly obvious, Teyla thought. She felt slightly foolish that she had not really grasped the more physical aspects of that sympathy before meeting Kate, though.

Kate's fingers were deep inside her, and unlike most of the male lovers Teyla'd ever had, Kate was not mimicking the thrusting of intercourse, as though there were only one combination of movements in the universe that could possibly be used during sex.

No, Kate's fingers were exploring, stroking, caressing Teyla from the inside, setting her on fire with the exact same slow care Kate took with Teyla's skin. It was only two fingers, so she did not feel stretched and taut, but she also could not tell what would come next. First it was firm pressure, mapping the contours, but after Teyla was thoroughly wet and aroused, Kate lightened her touch, fingertips experimenting, drawing lines up and down, making Teyla shudder.

Her body felt heavy with arousal. She could feel the weight of her breasts, the sweat gathering under her hair on her shoulders, the way the fabric of the bed linens was bunched up under her thighs. It was different than the steady rise to an orgasm she experienced from sex with a man penetrating her. The fits and starts and unexpected flutters of her muscles made her ache, made her _want_ , craving the release with a frantic hunger that stole all thought from her mind. She was unable to concentrate on anything but those clever fingers inside of her.

Kate began to rub against the most sensitive spot inside Teyla's body, but not with the up and down movement of fucking. She twisted her fingers back and forth, rotating her hand so that her fingertips were moving side to side. Teyla bucked, arching, panting, pleading, and when Kate's other arm suddenly fell across her hip and her slight weight shifted Teyla shouted from just the anticipation as her head fell back and her eyes closed of their own accord.

The first lick of Kate's tongue across her clitoris made Teyla cry out, the orgasm bursting through her from her core, riding her muscles in wave after wave as she came so hard a rush of fluid followed her scream. It receded gradually, leaving her dazed and trembling in Kate's arms.

 _Great_ advantages to this arrangement, Teyla thought as Kate kissed her.


End file.
